


Try Everything Once

by xiaoshe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshe/pseuds/xiaoshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... except folk dancing and incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Everything Once

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary courtesy of Sir Thomas Beecham.  
> Idea for the content courtesy of yellowwhale, who agrees that there needs to be more of this out there.
> 
> Also I seem to have a thing for taking those three and putting them into a pub setting? Whoops?

They go out for drinks after work whenever neither of them has a pressing case or another prior engagement – and while there is an official moratorium on shop talk, the day that they actually manage to stick to it has yet to come.  
Oh, they talk about plenty of things besides work, to wit –

“We're off duty and we're not talking about work, even... So tell me, James – what's it with the 'sir' business?” She pauses, takes a too deliberate, too casual sip of her drink, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Robbie swallows heavily. In his peripheral vision, he sees James bracing for impact. “Is that something the two of you are into, or...?” Laura has that look about her, equal parts teasing and shrewd insight, and the lad?

The lad has the cheek to look exceedingly intrigued.


End file.
